The Dance
by Fizzybugster
Summary: Kristoff observes Anna while she dances. Re-edited.


The Dance

By Fizzybugster

2/5/14

Two stories in one day? _What?_

I know. I know. I've just had so many ideas today, and I need to write them all down before I forget them all.

I'm not as happy with this one as I am with the others, but I wanted to post it anyway.

All characters belong to Disney

*_2/24/14 sorry that I took this down for a while, but I wanted to re-edit this story. It was a little forced at first, and I wanted to fix that so that it could be enjoyed for what it is. I hope this is better, enjoy. _

XXX

Kristoff first saw Anna dance at a ball in the palace. Elsa had decided that she should hold another ball to make up for the disaster that was her coronation ball, and the date was set for a few weeks after the Great Thaw. He didn't know any specifics about what happened then, but after the outcome, he could guess.

He looks back to that ball with a look of distain. Elsa had the royal tailor sent for, and a suit fitted for him. The tailor was a short, squat man, and he had such a hard time reaching Kristoff's shoulders. Because of his lack of height, the tailor took the measurements wrong, so the collar was too loose, and the shoulders too tight.

He spent the whole ball in pain. He couldn't dance, and at the end he became so uncomfortable that he snapped at anyone who dared come up to him. In truth, he quite enjoyed dancing, but he couldn't dream of even attempting to do so in clothes like he had on.

Instead he watched the people who could dance. The style of the waltzes and reels were much more formal than he expected, and he doubted that he could even attempt to dance one.

What he wished to see most was Anna on the dance floor. She stood by him for the majority of the ball, but eventually she was swept up by an important gentleman from an important country.

She only danced one dance with this man.

He didn't particularly like seeing Anna dance with other people, but he sorely wished to see how she would do.

He was pleasantly surprised.

Many of the men that she danced with shot mischievous smiles in his direction. As if trying to say, '_You really thing you have a claim on the princess? Ha! I'm a prince.' _Or Duke. Or Noble. Or whatever their title might be. Whenever she danced with a man like this, he wasn't able to focus on her, just the gentleman she was with.

But after a while, the other men disappeared for Kristoff's sight, and he was able to just see Anna, swirling and spinning around the dance floor.

She had one of those smiles that he loved so much on her face. She was gliding around, her feet never seeming to touch the ground.

He had never expected her to be this good at dancing. He expected her to dance clumsily and flustered, like she acted. After careful observation, he saw that she was graceful and poised. Going from one step to another confidently; her movements never unsure or hesitant. At the end of that ball he regretted not asking her for one dance, no matter how much pain it put him through.

But that was then and this was now. Elsa had scheduled another ball to celebrate the birthday of some noble in her court, and this time he was determined to dance with Anna.

This time he took special care to make sure that Elsa hired a tailor that was competent and tall, so that his suit actually fit.

Now the time had arrived, and he was ready.

People started to enter the ballroom, and Kristoff joined them. He milled about, making sure to be pleasant and inviting. He didn't want this ball to go anything like the last.

Anna and Elsa were introduced, and he walked up to Anna, and took a spot next to her.

"Are you going to dance this time?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"That's not a real answer." She replied.

The next dance started, and Anna was pulled onto the floor by a gentleman who looked like he couldn't believe that he ended up with the princess.

The man stumbled and fell, but Anna was flawless as always.

Anna returned to Kristoff, and this cycle repeated many times. Each time Anna would ask and nag him to dance, and each time Kristoff would refuse.

Finally, the last dance came around, and he could see a man hurrying in their direction. Trying to get to Anna first, no doubt.

The man came within a few feet of her, and Kristoff stepped sharply in front of Anna. His back right in front of the gentleman. He could hear him sigh in defeat, and Kristoff grinned. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"What? You haven't danced all evening, and you want to now?"

"I wanted to save the best for last."

She smiled and took his hand.

He led her to the center of the room. A waltz started, and Kristoff finally had the pleasure of having Anna in his arms, and seeing the shocked faces of the other gentlemen.

**Okay. I'm not too happy with this story, and I don't like the ending very much. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
